Zone 2
Zone 2 is the 8th world added in JToH, as well as the second zone of Spatial System. It has 14 Towers, 1 soul crushing which is Tower of Double Trouble and 2 Citadels. This zone released on 9/18/19 at 6:00 P.M. CST. Just like Zone 1, this zone also has a reversed tower which is Tower of Gnihcnup Neercs (the tower is not finished.) Zone 2's subrealm is the Arcane Area. To access the portal to this subrealm, simply walk up to the cat therapy area, and instead of walking into it, turn left and follow the path to the large stones at the end. Walk along the stones until you are met with giant light pink portal. Finally, to "unlock" the portal, you must beat Tower of Arcanium Zenturing as well as Tower of Extraterrestrial Enchantment. Design Zone 2 is a stormy rainforest with towers scattered about. On the bright side, if you fall out of a tower, you can still explore the area. To get to harder towers, you must climb up a mountain that leads to the harder tower portals. Secrets Soul Crushing * Tower of Double Trouble: By the ladder to Citadel of Green Stuff, take the little course to ToDT's portal. Subrealm * Arcane Area: Walk away from the Cat Therapy room to the big rocks. take a look at the AA portal. Gaben * On one of the shores of the map, you can find a part that emits particles of Gabe Newell. It also plays an audio clip saying "Gaben". Fidjo20 First, go to ToTA. Then reach the first outdoor section and fall down to the ground. Looking in the direction that the transparent side of the tower is facing, look for the closest tree on the right and climb up to the top. You will then find this Fidjo in the tree. Uh Oh Stinky™ meme Go to the path to ToDT. Do the first jump and then fall down below. Corner glitch into the platform you were standing on and you will find a secret room containing an uh oh stinky meme. Thanos Room In the corner of the rocky stairs by the beginner portals, you can walk through a fake wall and find a room filled with Thanos pictures and a Thanos head that has a Sans eye. Music * Lobby: Sea Bottom Segue - Sonic Lost World (same for Halloween lobby and winners room) * Christmas Lobby 2019: Super Smash Bros: Brawl - Frozen Hillside (same as ring select Christmas Music) * House Music: ??? Towers # Tower of Buttons # Tower of Slanted Anticipation (missing music) # Tower of Ground Level Ascension (featured) # Tower of Troublesome Adventures (featured) # Tower of Unearthed Discoveries # Tower of Dreams and Caverns (missing music) # Tower of Gnihcnup Neercs (unfinished) # Tower of Slipping and Sliding # Tower of Pleasant Fantasies (featured) # Tower of Extraterrestrial Enchantment # Tower of Arcanium Zenturing # Tower of Great Displeasure (featured) # Tower of Oblivion (featured, unfinished, missing music) # Tower of Double Trouble (featured) # Citadel of Green Stuff (featured) # Citadel of True Darkness (unfinished, missing music) Trivia * Like in Zone 1, there is a Ring 1 reversed tower called Tower of Gnihcnup Neercs. It's name is a reversed version of Tower of Screen Punching. * Citadel of True Darkness was going to be in Zone 1, but it was unexpectedly moved to Zone 2. * Tower of One Equals Zero in Ring 2 was going to be replaced with Tower of Broken Bricks in Zone 2, but since Jupiter_Five and FrancoJ didn't know about the move, it was cancelled, but then later on, ToOEZ was removed. * This zone has the most themed towers with 7, them being ToGLA, ToUD, ToDaC, ToSaS, ToAZ, ToEE, and CoGS. * The second half of the practice lobby is a reference to "The Final Test" from obby legion Gallery No added images yet. Category:Rings Category:Jupiter's Realm Category:JToH Category:Zone 2